Previous studies in patients with specific genetic forms of type 2 diabetes have revealed defects in insulin secretion. We propose that as additional genes are identified which may confer increased risk for type 2 diabetes, subjects positive for these genetic markers can be characterized by their defects in insulin secretion. Clinical protocols will be used to describe insulin secretion responses to oral and intravenous glucose, and to mixed meals.